Olivia Talesha Naxalia Conidar
Names, Titles, and Affiliations Olivia Talesha Naxalia Conifar of Vo of Fourth Pillar, niece of the grand step tigress countess, Arch-Aeta, for the second singer, posessor of the scholarship of stripes, studied at Tarn University, vrahjk of the society. Named by her aunt, names taken from great leaders in the Pride, and titles from her work, only called Olivia informally. Means ‘of graceful birth’ but means ‘elf army’ in real life. Would never change her name out of the Pride. Appearance, Nationality, and Traits Human female, full blooded Al’terrian, expressive brown eyes, long curly lashes, straight and delicate nose, thin curved down brows, high sharp cheekbones, thinner well curved lips, unremarkable, smooth soft jaw line, small triple pierced ears (one that she later pierces all the way up), shoulder length curly dark brown hair very soft and multi shaded, rosy pink skin, allergic to several goods including grapes, cashews, and beech wood, built rather curvy and slightly taller than average, about 5’6, muscleless but determined which makes up for it, no calluses, good health because she walks lot, considered very beautiful to everyone, insanely clean, average stamina, walks with straight deliberate steps that don’t bounce, very confident in her looks, no real strength or weakness physically, has a cat voiced, used to wear a lot of fine clothes and jewellery in traditional styles. Has an emotional attachment to her hair but cuts it all off with a kitchen blade Language, Accent, and Voice Speaks a high dialect of Al’terran but rarely uses it, and only to her equal or betters, never those below her. Has a typical Pride accent that she tones down for the factories, usually high and clipped (British cockneys accent), doesn’t use much if any slang, knows very formal terms, also knows how to curse fluently, learning how to read and write other languages for study, has a distinctively cat voice Personality Although fifteen at the start, prefers the color of riches: gold and red, talented, commonly found reading, good at sketches and painting, fears failure and not getting anywhere, does enjoy drinking, hates political correct social functions, enjoys debate, has stiff Pride oriented life goals, prefers exotic Galeez food and alcohol, wants to own a tiger (Cat) and make it as Queen, fights viciously with words but almost never with weapons: prefers claws, has wavering sense of morals that she’ll change to suit her individually. Only listens to her superiors, so usually a talker, constantly faces conflicts in her age versus intelligence, involved in several debate topics including time travel theory, land conservation, chess tournaments, moderately organized but had servants who did it for her, shows respect for the Pride which she is most loyal to, has high standard on morals, but it doesn’t seem to apply to her, lies about her achievements at times, reasonably extroverted, a thinker, fairly selfish, a dry sarcastic, almost mean sense of humour, prejudiced against the low class, the Northerners, and anyone outside Tantus, likes being in charge and has strong opinions she likes voicing, not the ideal leader but can do it, speaks sharply and clearly, her personality strength is her determination and clear pursuit, but she is prickly and works best as a longer, has very little patience, of high social status, makes logical decisions, as she is very direct her form of communication skill isn’t always compatible, has sharp wit, has a good memory for education, very confident and bold in almost every way, doesn’t like talking of the Pride, doesn’t like being touched, doesn’t show fear, would keep a secret but the opportunity doesn’t arise, only given the necessary respect, default mood is stone, doesn’t have much if any verbal self control, stubborn, no really spoilt but just superior, hates change. She doesn't expect to be able to expect trust and support from people - she is distant, hostile, even irritable, self reliant, and fears intimacy since she now understands it. Rejects relationships as they deal in high emotions that would make her lose her control. Has no links between sex and emotional vulnerability, so while highly sexual, will fulfill her desires without emotional link. Love languages: Gifts, words, favours, Time, Touch. Chronic insomnia she channels into perfecting her skills. In the factories, Jared was the only one who could pace her skills in the evening. Some degree of vain History Olivia's upbringing was her being rebuffed by all adult and parent figures in her life, showing her little affection or any emotional expression - this was a typical behaviour of some of the best of the Pride and these things are commonly accepted. Any emotionally vulnerability is therefore linked heavily to the emotional rejection she received from all forms of authority. She shows little to none. She was raised early to focus on her high intellect and to emotionally attach to no one, moving up towards the harem. Because she was a threat and someone wanted her out of the harem (the handler of the King's court of the time). She is incredibly accomplished and never comments on her lack of granting, implies she has it and gets away with the bluff. Very likely kidnapped off the Board to force her to go to 28 and fights to get back at every chance she gets. Motivation Relationships Born in the second month of 15, 891 in Vo, middle of the Pridelands to a tincane mother and a fvïya father who do not know each other or their child. No other siblings at least no full ones. She is the only child. All the way through her family is noble. (Parents: Nathanian and Abigails, Paternal grandparents: Kin-Eagle and Tamzin, Material grandparents: Taylor Fine Hegan and Amber-lynn). Didn’t have many childhood friends since she is a loner by nature, succeeded in school, gifted in archery and learning, failed at riding, can’t sing, models herself to her aunt and Joanna of the Arch (Joan of Arc), of very high social class, has more interesting sexual history after the return, no regrets. Never had or needed a best friend, very independent and no need of a partner, never felt first love. Key relationships are Nikki and Jared, worst rival is in the Prideland work. Her relationships with Jared is interesting: mutual desires though she doesn’t want to depend on him. Although they were never consider each other friends, Timethy and Olivia are on speaking terms post-task, as they only find each other while on the board - she is pessimistic about the others surviving. She even brings proof to Timethy about their deaths. They are false papers, but she claims otherwise. Education and Vocation Worked as a tincane’s assistant in the Pride in her studies which concerned tiger hunting habits, enjoyed the work, alter goes on to be her aunt’s apprentice, wants to gain rank in tiger pursuits, prefers the mental work and fame from it. Thinks the law as useful, as Pride do, never encountered, but approves of its uses. Leans left of center politically, doesn’t support religion, no political influence, would support women’s rights if applicable. Educated at Fourth Pillar, a prestigious school of intelligence and prestige, very very bright, good at book work, would hate teaching, quite literate, left brained. Eventually ascends to Queen. Dance Location Lived in Vo all her life, then factories by force, travelled over the Pride for her schooling, ends up in the Vichi Snare, always wanted to live in the Vichi. Political Views Spirituality Has no religious beliefs, believes it is the responsibility of a person to better themselves. Nearly mocks all references to higher power. Notable Possessions Has an ocelot named Vrennin when she's queen. Board Magic Has a very vague and weak precog, which is why she was never kicked out of the Pride. Flavour Previously by the name of Eira, Elvira, Erin, and Elle from CT. Category:The Escapees